headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Machete
| image = | type = | availability = | manufacturer = | model = | owners = Jason Voorhees | 1st appearance = }} A machete is a handheld bladed cutting tool. Designed primarily for cutting through dense underbrush in tropical regions, it has also been known as a popular weapon used by slashers such as Jason Voorhees. As a weapon, a machete is light in weight, easy to wield and suitably effective for dispatching would-be victims. Characters who use machetes In film * Freddy vs. Jason: Jason Voorhees hacks and slashes once again. He pins a camp counselor named Heather to a tree in a dream sequence. he stabs Trey Cooper multiple times in the back. He decapitates Blake Mueller's father, and then slashes at Blake himself. He throws a flaming machete through a partier named Shack at a rave and then slashes through at least five more ravers. He tries to kill Scott Stubbs with it, but hits a computer control panel which sends an electric current through both of them, killing Stubbs. He later uses his machete to hack and slash at Freddy Krueger and to kill Kia Waterson. Lori Campbell picks up Jason's machete and uses it to behead Freddy Krueger. * Friday the 13th: Camp counselor Bill used a machete to kill a snake that had slithered it's way into one of the cabins. Later, Alice Hardy used the same machete to decapitate Pamela Voorhees on the shore of Camp Crystal Lake. * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning: Psychotic paramedic Roy Burns used a machete as his preferred weapon of choice. With this, he killed Ethel Hubbard, Junior Hubbard, Robin, Violet, Jake and Vinnie. Tommy Jarvis has a dream of Jason Voorhees where he is wielding a machete. * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers: Michael Myers used a machete on his keeper, Terence Wynn, whom he hacked to pieces. This is not Michael's preferred weapon of choice, which is usually a good old fashion butcher knife. In television Preacher A machete is one of several weapons used by a man named Pat, who is a torturer and thug for Viktor Kruglog. He used this weapon while fighting up against Jesse Custer, who broke into Kruglog's mansion in search of Tulip O'Hare. Preacher: Viktor Walking Dead, The Rick Grimes used a machete to butcher a cannibal named Gareth in St. Sarah's Episcopal Church in Georgia. Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof Rick later used this same machete to fight off several walkers on a bridge in rural Virginia. Walking Dead: Them In comics * Walking Dead 113: Connor comes at Andrea with a machete, but she gets it from him and cuts his arm. Notes & Trivia * Machete is also the name of the title character from the faux film preview Machete (and later feature film) featured in the Grindhouse double-bill. The character of Machete was played by Danny Trejo. Appearances Film * Hills Have Eyes Part II, The References ----